Finding Happiness
by KathrynBug
Summary: Katie Walsh is on a journey to get her family back, and to figure out her feelings for Damon. I do not own Vampire Diaries. Sequel to Crazy Stupid Vampire Love. I'M BACK
1. An Irish Lullaby

_One Month Later_

"Katelyn?" Katie moved on the bed so she was facing who was asking for her. She saw the cute little face of Andrew, he was light skinned, with blonde hair and baby blue eyes, he was small for a six year old, and Katie loved him very dearly.

"Yes, Andrew?" Katie asked smiling.

"I'm having those scary dreams again and I want to sleep in your bed." Andrew said as he climbed up onto the bed, knowing that she wouldn't say no to him.

Katie wrapped her arm around her brother, and petted his hair as she sang to him an Irish Folk song

_I am a wee laddie, hard, hard is my fate,_

_I have travelled this country both early and late_

_I courted a wee Iass, I did her adore;_

_Though she has denied me, I'll try her once more._

Andrew sighed, and moved closer to his sister.

_At the late hour of midnight when souls are at rest,_

_I think of my true love with hope in my breast,_

_Saying, "The time it is coming and that you will see,_

_When I'll be with my true love and she'll be with me."_

Katie smiled as she sang, she used to sing to her younger siblings all the time back in Ireland, and these were bringing back good memories.

_"Oh, it's Johnnie, dear Johnnie, such things cannot be,_

_As to be with your true love and you be with me,_

_For to leave father, mother, their poor hearts would break,_

_For to leave sisters, brothers, and follow a rake."_

_"Oh, it's Molly, dear Molly, you're not much to blame,_

_When first I came courting, you scarce were eighteen,_

_Your parents did slight me because I loved so,_

_And for that very reason I love where you go._

Katie could hear her brothers breathing becoming shallower, and she knew he was falling asleep.

_"Oh, its green grows the holly and so does the rue,_

_And I'm very sorry at parting with you,_

_But we'll have merry meetings, our joys to renew,_

_And we'll leave o'er the false love and start on the new."_

Katie finished the song and closed her eyes, thinking about all that had happened in the past month.

On their way to Alaska to find Kenneth and Andrew, they ran into Suzanna, who was on the same mission they were. Suzanna had darker skin with brown hair and startling blue eyes, and she was the oldest sibling, she was very excepting of Katie being a vampire. They found Kenneth and Andrew about 2 weeks after Katie had found Emily, now they were headed to Arkansas to find Julia (their mother), Thomas, and Aunt Jennifer. They had stopped at a hotel in Kansas and were going to make it to Arkansas tomorrow, once they were there they would pin point exactly what city they were.

Katie smiled; they were getting closer to being a family every day. But, every day she was away from Mystic Falls, she missed her friends and _him_. He was always in her head, the way she smirked when he got his way, how his eyes were portals into his soul, how perfect his face was, how funny he was, and how his laugh sounded on the rare times she could make him laugh. Damon Salvatore was _always_ on her mind.

Of course Kol was in her head, too, but to a much, _much_ lesser extent. Thoughts of him didn't consume her as much, they were quick thoughts, and not really of him, but of things he said.

Katie fell asleep.

_Next Day: In Mystic Falls Damon's POV_

Everything and everyone was so blissfully happy it seemed. The news of Elena's death rocked the town, but soon people accepted it, all except Bonnie and him. Caroline and Klaus's relationship was coming along pretty well; not very many people where okay with it, and now Rebekah and Blondie where best friends (which was unexplainably weird to him). Rebekah had moved into the Boarding house, and her and Stefan were totally in love with each other (it was sickening). Tyler and some weird thing going on with Jeremy (who knew they were gay?). Matt was still crushing over that Emily chick. And of course Damon was still 100 percent in love with Katie.

She never left his thoughts. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes, everything about her haunted him and all the choices he made that hurt her hurt like a stake through his heart. She was even in his dreams, he had all kinds of dreams about her, his favorite were the dirty dreams (he may be head over heels for the girl but he still is Damon Salvatore and he still loved sex.)This had been the longest fucking month ever.

Damon tossed back another shot; he was sitting in his normal place at the Mystic Grill.

"Still mourning the loss of Katie?" Alaric's voice said from beside him.

Alaric hadn't changed much in the month. He was still sensitive about Elena's death, but he was getting good at coping with loss, and he was now on the annoying mission of finding a woman who wouldn't vamp out and die on him.

"No, I just got over the one girl that ever loved me." Damon shot back, sarcastically.

"No need to be a dick about it." Alaric said as he ordered himself a round.

"That's what I am, Ric. A dick." Damon poured himself another shot, and chugged it quickly.

"She wouldn't want you to drink away your sorrows, Damon. She would want you to have fun, and not be so…Stefan." Alaric told him.

"You can call me many names. But don't ever call me a Stefan again or I take your ring and rip your heart out." Damon was angry about the comment. Nobody EVER called him a Stefan.

"Looks like I hit a nerve." Alaric said, smirking.

Damon just rolled his eyes.

_On the road again: Katie's POV_

Everyone but Katie was asleep (and that was a good thing, since Katie was the one driving), so she decided to stop at a decent looking gas station to get some gas and food. She filled the car up and went inside to get the food. She grabbed a lot of those mini-muffin things, some Sprite, and chips. She was heading toward the counter when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Well, hello miss Katelyn." Katherine said from behind her.

**First chapter! Hope you liked it**


	2. Vampire Stowaways

"What do you want, Katherine?" Katie asked, walking up to the register and putting her stuff on the counter.

"Elijah came looking for you, and I decided to join him. I need to have a little fun." Katherine said from behind her.

Why would Elijah come looking for her? Was Katherine just trying to gain her trust? Katie didn't know, but she was going to talk to her about it.

After she had everything checked out, she went outside and Katherine followed,

"Why in the world is Elijah looking for me?" Katie hissed at Katherine as she headed toward the van.

"You're so stupid." Katherine said rolling her eyes, "He loves you."

Katie chuckled, "Elijah does _not_ love me." She said, placing the food in the coolers.

"Whatever you say, Witch. But, since we found you I guess it would be great if we could, you know, hitch a ride since we have been using our vampire speed up till this point, and that is just _exhausting," _Katherine smirked at her.

Katie thought for a second, there would be plenty of room thanks to the witchy juju spell (oh god, she didn't just call it 'witchy juju' did she? She missed Damon so much she was talking like him) Emily and she had cast on the car. And Elijah was walking towards them and her decision needed to be quick.

"Fine. But, these are my siblings, and if you try to mess it up I will ruin your little face, got it?" Katie hissed.

"Leave your petty siblings alone, or you'll kill me like you did my look-a-like, yeah I got it." Katherine smiled knowingly.

"And don't mention that, either!" Katie yelled (she was going to have to find out how Katherine found out about_ that_)

"What is the all the yelling about?" Elijah asked as he got closer.

"Nothing." Katie said.

"She agreed to let us ride with her, and you can protect her while she finds the rest of her family." Katharine gave Elijah a fake smile as she got into the car.

Katie opened the front passenger door for Elijah, if she wanted to talk to anyone it would be him, and Katharine was on her phone with headphones plugged in her ears.

"This is going to be so much fun." Katie muttered sarcastically as she started the car and drove away.

_Mystic Falls: Damon's POV._

Why the flying fuck couldn't anyone let him drink in fucking peace?!

Caroline was walking up to where he was sitting at the bar, and her face showed she meant business and she was clearly not going to sit and drink.

"Damon." That utterly _annoying _cheerleader's voice came from next to him.

"What is _so_ god-damn important that you have to interrupt my drinking to tell me?" Damon hissed at her.

"If you're going to be rude, I won't tell you about the texts I've been getting from The One That Got Away," (that was her annoying name for Katie she had used when talking to him) Caroline was getting up when Damon shot his hand out and roughly pulled her back down.

"What the hell are you talking about, Blondie?" Damon asked, very interested at this new development.

"I'm talking about how Katie is texting me about how she is and when she thinks she'll be back." Caroline stated a-matter-of-factly.

"Well, tell me about them." Damon said like the world would end if she didn't tell him (which it would).

"Mr. Desperate over here. " She muttered, "She says she has found her older sister Suzanna and her younger brothers Kenny and Andrew. They are on the hunt for her mom, her aunt, and her other little brother, Thomas. She thinks she'll be back in at least two months."

Damon groaned, "I can't wait any longer!"

"Do you want her to be happy?" Caroline asked him.

He looked at her like she was an idiot (which she was, thinking that he didn't want his Lucky to be happy), "Of course I do, more than anything."

"Then you should be able to wait a few months. She found a way to get her family back, to regain what makes her happy more than anything and that should be worth waiting for." Caroline got up and left.

Sadly, Barbie was right. It should be, it _is_, worth the wait for Katie to be happy again.

"Oh, yeah. She talks about how much she misses you in the texts…a lot." Caroline whispered into his ear.

Well, that made his day.

_That night in a hotel somewhere in Arkansas_

Of course, Katherine, Elijah, and Katie had to share a room. Katie understood that Chris was afraid of what the vampires would do to them, but to make them share a room with Katie, that was harsh.

They had all been relatively excepting of the fact that there were now two vampire stow aways on Mission Retrieve all the Relatives, Katherine even played some games with Andrew, like road sign games not 'I'm going to eat you little boy 'games and Elijah talked to them in their native Irish language (both of which surprised the shit out of Katie). But, when they stopped at a Holiday Inn (which, surprisingly, Katherine demanded she pay for) Katie had to bunk with them, and no they couldn't just get their own rooms because Katherine wasn't paying that much.

So, while Katherine had gone out to feed or go clubbing or whatever she did and all of her siblings where asleep, Katie was left alone with her sire. This was just awkward, giving what Katherine had said about him earlier. Now, Elijah was reading _Hamlet _and she was watching _That 70's Show_.

_"I love….cake." Eric said nervously._ (From the TV)

Katie started laughing and so did Elijah, "Some men are just not good with words." Elijah said looking up from his book and directly into Katie's eyes.

"Yeah, some men aren't." Katie said looking away because they eye-contact was just weird.

Elijah reached for the remote and turned the TV off, "What's wrong?" He asked her, concern filling his eyes.

"Stress." Katie said, trying to dismiss the subject.

Elijah moved closer to her on the couch, "You know what a great stress reliever is?"

"What?" Katie asked, getting a little nervous about his sudden closeness.

"Sex." He replied simply, before crashing his lips to hers.

**Yeah, I did that. So, do you want and Elijah/Katie sex scene (meaningless sex) or do you want her to push him away. And if the writing sounds angry, it's because I'm angry. I ran out of Twinkies today, and have absolutely no money to spend right now, so I'm ticked.**

**Did you like it? I know Katherine is kinda nice in this, and I think she wouldn't be that bad if she wasn't being chased by Klaus and didn't have to deal with love and other emotions, so I showed that.**


	3. AN: Sorry, and upcoming oneshot

**Dear Fans, I am having some serious writers block, and cant finish the upcoming chapter. But, since last nights episode (which i hate since i hate Delena, for more info on that, read my other fanfiction I've had this idea that wont go away. It's about Katie and Damon if everything in season 4 so far had happened, and Katie and Damon were still friends (he doesn't know that she loves him) and he tells her about Elena, i will write it as a one shot and it will be up tonight, but i have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I am sooooo sorry!**

**Love,**

**YOUR RULER MUHAHAHA**


	4. Mr Tall Dark and Vampire

Katie softly pushed Elijah away, "I'm certain there stress relievers that aren't sex."

"But, none are as fun as sex." Elijah said, almost pouting.

"Aren't you supposed to be the honorable one? It is most certainly not honorable to fuck a girl who is already spoken for." Katie questioned.

"Have you met my siblings? Being the most honorable out of them is not a big deal." Elijah shot back.

"Yes, I have met your siblings." Katie responded darkly.

"You really should give Kol another chance. He was torn up by your rejection." Elijah told her softly.

"As I recall I was pretty torn up about him with another women, 'Lijah." Katie said like he was an idiot.

"You have a way for making Mikealson boys fall for you, you know." Elijah whispered.

Katie swallowed thinking about what Katherine had told her earlier, "Only one Mikealson ever loved me."

"You're wrong and you know it." Elijah said before getting up. "Good night, Katelyn." He tilted his head toward her and left for his room.

Well, the Doppelganger was right. Why couldn't she have a normal love life, were only one guy loves her? Last she checked she wasn't a Petrova and didn't need the constant attention of Mikealsons or Salvatore's. (Well, she would like constant attention from one of the Salvatore boys)

"Drama." Katharine smirked from the doorway.

Katie laughed a little, that was what her life was, one of those drama TV shows that she makes fun of all the time, "Being a vampire entails having a dramatic life."

"True." Katherine nodded and plopped down next to her. "This dirt town has no good bars. I had to go to a freakin Wendy's and compel my dinner." She said, throwing her hands up. "And from one of those typical southern guys, you know the one's with no hair, missing teeth, and the teeth they did keep, by some miracle, are all yellow and nasty."

Katie snorted, "Glad I'm not hungry."

"You should be!" Katherine said, shaking her head.

"I have to thank you for playing that game with Andrew, and I know you gave Kenny Mountain Dew. They like you." Katie smiled at Katherine.

"No problem. Your brothers are so cute. I like them. They can even call me Aunt Katherine." Katherine smiled, "I need to take a shower and go to bed. 'Night."

Katie sat on the couch. She wasn't tired, she wasn't hungry, and she was extremely bored. She pulled out her I-Phone and looked through her contacts:

_Witch-Bitch (Bonnie)_

_Sexy Becks (Rebekah)_

_The Bitch (Elena, _why did she even have this number_)_

_Klausy-Klaus (Klaus, obviously)_

_Nice Hair (Elijah)_

_Professor (Alaric)_

_Doc (Meredith)_

_Rippah (Stefan)_

_Blondie (Barbie)_

_Wolf Boy (Tyler)_

_The Human (Matt)_

_Pizza Hut_

_Dick (Kol)_

_Mr. Tall Dark and Vampire (Damon)_

She looked long and hard at the last one, and decided to call Damon.

_Damon's POV_

That was possibly the worst sex he had ever had. When you pick up a blonde sorority girl with big boobs and a short skirt, she is supposed to be sexually educated, that was the way of nature. But, no, this girl had to defy everything he had ever learned.

Of course he compelled the girl to become a nun, so no one would have to endure the horrors he had to tonight, she had quickly left. Thank god for that, too. He needed a drink. And Alaric was at some teachers conference out of town, so he decided to drink at home (at the bar in his bedroom, because he didn't want to see the love fest that was Stebekah, what Rebekah called her and Stefan). As he poured himself a brandy his phone vibrated.

He didn't even look at the caller ID; he just answered it, "Hello?" He asked annoyed.

"Hey." The most angelic voice answered him back.

He was surprised she had called him, so surprised he dropped the phone (he really should have checked the caller ID). He quickly picked back up.

"Damon? Are you okay?" He hears her worried voice.

"Yeah, Kate. I'm perfectly fine." He answered, smiling.

She let out a sigh, "Good. So how have you been?"

"I've been better. I miss you." He said the last part in a whisper.

"God, I miss you too." He smiled even wider when she told him that.

"So, which of your siblings have you wrangled up?" He asked, pouring himself some Brandy (he didn't want her to know that Caroline had let him in about it)

"Well, we already had Chris and Em. And on our way to find Andrew and Thomas, we found Suz. Now were looking for Thomas, My Aunt, and my mother." He could tell she was smiling "Oh, and Elijah and Katherine hitched a ride with us."

As she said the last part, he had taken a swig of his drink, and promptly choked on it, "WHAT!?"

"Damon, don't over react. They are actually pretty good company." Katie said calmly.

"It's not that I am worried that they'll hurt you. I just don't like that you are in a car with a guy that loves you and a girl that has tried to kill you." Damon said, drying his shirt.

"Why does everyone think he loves me?!" She said, exasperated. "And Katherine never tried to kill me; she tried to kill you guys."

"Well, that doesn't mean she won't kill you. And that doesn't mean that Elijah won't try some weird…flirting...stuff with you." Damon told her.

"Even if he did try some 'weird flirting stuff' with me, he wouldn't get anywhere." Katie told him.

"Yeah. You're in love with his brother." He responded, sounding hurt. She never told him who she chose; she said she thought she made the wrong choice. But he had his doubts.

"Damon." She sounded annoyed. "I chose you."

Damon was ecstatic with that news. She loved him. And not only did she love him, she chose him! Not his brother, not Kol, HIM! WHOOO!

"Good choice." Damon responded, his happiness showing in his voice.

"I hear that Becks is living with you. How do you like that?" He could tell she was smiling

They continued to talk, and talk, and talk until she had to go because she was tired.

He was chosen and he couldn't be happier.

**How did you like it? Most of all, do you want Katherine and Katie to become buddies? I love your comments, and I have a new rule: If I don't get reviews, I won't update, and the more reviews, the faster the update. I don't want to be bitchy, but I just want to know what you guys think.**


	5. Sorry

**Okay so my life has been a living fucking hell lately! I have finals coming up, I am not happy with my grades lately, and my little sister had to go to the hospital because she tried to kill herself (only telling ya'll cause you dont know me, and you deserve to know.) So, my writing is going to be put on hold for a while. I'm sooooo sorry.**


	6. The Fight for Miss Kathrine's Pancakes

Katie woke up the next morning to the sound of two little boy fighting over a pancake.

"Kat made it for me, Andrew. And I'm older than you, so that means I get the pancake first." She heard Kenny telling his younger brother.

"No, she made it for me!" She heard Andrew yell back.

She was confused, who was making them pancakes, and why they were not in there room with her other siblings.

"Now boys. We can split the pancake, and I'll just make some more." She heard Katharine say.

"Wha-?!" Katie muttered to herself before pushing herself off the couch.

She entered the kitchen area and saw a very unusual sight: Katharine at the stove making pancakes, Andrew and Kenny glaring at each other with a chocolate-chip pancake in between them on the table, and Elijah sitting between them reading something with a smirk playing on his lips.

"KATIE!" Andrew yelled and ran, hugging his sister around the waist.

"Well, you finally woke up." Katharine said, looking in her direction.

Elijah said nothing and Kenny took the chance to spit on the pancake and claim it as his.

"No fair!" Andrew pouted, stomping his foot.

"I'll just make you another one." Katharine gave him a very uncharacteristic smile.

"What's going on?" Katie asked confused.

"At about 5:30, these two little boys came running into the room demanding food, so I made Elijah go out and get stuff to make chocolate-chip pancakes." Katharine said, pouring batter into the frying pan.

"Miss Katherine is so nice." Andrew said, smiling up at his sister.

Katie picked him up and started tickling him, "She nice, is she? Who's nicer me or Miss Katherine?" Katie asked playfully.

Andrew was laughing and gave a mischvious look, "Miss Katherine."

Katie tickled him so more, until he finally said, "Fine, you're nicer."

Katie put him down, "Why didn't you just wake me up?"

"Tried to. You muttered something about Damon then gave me an aneurism." Elijah said coldly.

Katie blushed, and Katharine smirked.

"Who's Damon?" Kenny asked with a mouthful of pancake.

"A guy I know." Katie said shyly.

"More like a guy she has a crush on." Suzanna's voice said behind her.

She had on a pretty nice outfit on. Of course Suz always had on nice outfits, but this looked like she was trying to impress someone.  
"I like your shirt. Where'd you get it?" Katharine asked.

"Hot Topic." Suz said, her eyes wondering over to Elijah.

Katie smirked. Was her sister dressing up for the Loyal Original?

"Nice. You wanna pancake?" Katharine asked.

"No thanks. I got some breakfast at McDonalds." Suz pulled a chair up to the table and sat across from Elijah.

"Healthy." Katie said, rolling her eyes.

She saw Elijah get up, and decided to follow him. If he did feel something for her (hopefully he didn't), she wanted to tell him the truth.

Elijah had walked outside to the balcony thing the room had.

"Hey." Katie said.

"What do you want, Katelyn?" Elijah said quietly.

"To talk. About what you said last night." Katie said, not looking at him.

"It's true. You're almost as bad as Perovas. Kol loves you, and I am just now beginning to stop loving you because I want you happy." Elijah said to her, looking at her.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Katie said quietly.

"I know you didn't. And you choose Damon, which I think isn't that bad. My heart breaks for my brother, he really feels for you." Elijah said.

"Sorry." Katie said, even though she didn't feel bad about choosing Damon.

"No, you're not. But, it's okay, you followed your heart. And I am going to follow mine. Anyways, Suzanna seems like a magnificent woman." Elijah said dazed.

Katie smiled, "She is."

"YOU WILL NOT EAT HIS PANCAKE, KENNETH!" Suzanna yelled at Kenney from the kitchen.

"Your brother's love pancakes." Elijah laughed.

"You should see them fighting over cake." Katie smiled.

Her family was almost complete. Today they were going to use a locater spell on her mom, aunt, and Thomas. Then all that was left was her father and Lilly.

Katie walked into the kitchen Elijah following her and saw Katharine and Suz talking; probably about clothes or something girly like that. Kenny was sitting drinking milk and eating another pancake, while Andrew was still finishing his first one.

Katie's phone buzzed and she looked at it.

_We all miss you. Hope you have luck finding your family. Come home soon, Vitch. - Care, Jer, Bon, Ric, Becca, Stefan, Matt, and Damon. PS. Don't get white girl vampire wasted…again that would be awkward- Jer._

Katie laughed at the text, sent from Jeremy's phone. She missed the so much.

"What is it?" Suz asked.

"My friends texted me." She smiled and heard the door to the room burst open.

"Chris calm down, there fine." Emily's voice said, reassuringly.

"WHAT THE HELL, SUZ?!" Chris yelled once he got to the kitchen.

"Calm down, little bro. We're fine." Suz said calmly, but her eyes showed fear.

Their brother was like their father, he had a short temper and once he was angry he was irrational and did stupid things.

Kenny knew what to do, and grabbed his little brother's hand and toke him out of the kitchen. Katie couldn't stop the smile, Kenny was very protective over his little brothers and his sister, who Katie knew he missed deeply (she didn't miss the many times he cried in his sleep and how he would hug his pillow tight.)

"Chris, deep breaths." Emily said, standing in between the fuming brother and the rest of them.

Emily always tried to keep the peace in the family, that was her thing, but it didn't seem to be working.

"No! We can't trust them, not with the little ones. There evil, blood sucking vampires and we can't trust them. Not even Katelyn." Chris yelled.

"Whoa, now." Katharine said angrily, her eyes narrowed, "I can understand you hating me, but Katie would never, and I mean NEVER, kill her own siblings or anyone else for that matter. She spent one hundred years trying to get you guys back, do you think she would do that if she meant to kill you."

Katie was surprised, with Katharine. Katharine didn't seem like the Katharine she had met in Mystic Falls, she was different, nicer, friendlier, and funnier.

"Shut up, vampire. I've been raised to hate you that is what witches and warlocks are supposed to do: Hate you guys. You are freaks of nature, and I am sure that once the rest of our family finds out, Katelyn will be disowned and she won't be able to see any of us again. And I'm not sure that that isn't a good thing." Chris spit out at her sister.

"Why do you hate me?" Katie said, quietly. Chris had been accepting of her and now he wasn't it just didn't make sense.

"Because you're a freak." He said simply.

**AND END SCEANE! Adventury times are up a head, and new epic love story will form, but between who? I promise that you won't hate Chris forever, there is a reason he is acting like this. Some people said they weren't sure of the siblings yet, and that's why you got to learn a little bit more about them: Who's your favorite? Who do you not like? And who do you want to know more about?**

**Anyways, I know it's not that good. I fit this in because you guys deserve this. And if you want to know, my sister is doing okay as of now, she is acting like her old self. She is the basis of Emily in this story, and she is a lot like Emily when she isn't all depressed and stuff.**

**How did you like it? **


	7. Assface

**IM BACK MOTHERFUCKERS**

_At Some Unknown Location_

"We have control of the older brother, but the sisters will be much harder." A raspy voice said

"We have to find a way, they can't figure out the true reason of why they're back and they must not know of the battle the future holds." Said another in a deeper voice,

"It won't be easy; she has the Originals looking out for her." The raspy voiced one said

"They will be no match for when Mother regains her power." The deep voiced one said.

_Back in the Hotel_

Katie sat on a couch while her siblings tried to figure stuff out.

"Your brother is just being an asshole." Katharine said sitting next to her.

"Yeah, but it hurts. Knowing he thinks I'm a freak. I just don't get it he was so accepting of me before, and now he just hates me." Katie sighed.

"It just goes to show that most hot guys are jerks." Katharine told her.

"You think my brothers hot?" Katie asked her, laughing a bit.

"Maybe." Katharine mumbled, "Okay, yes I do. But he was just a complete Assface to you."

"Assface?" Katie laughed

"Oh shut up." Katharine pushed her shoulder a bit.

Katie just shook her head and laughed. She didn't know when or how, but her a Katharine where becoming pretty close. Maybe it was because Katharine was a reminder of her friends at home.

That night when everyone was asleep Katie was sitting out by the pool at the hotel.

"I think something's wrong with Chris." A voice said behind her.

Katie turned and saw Emily.

"What. Why?"

"Because of what he said to you today and some other things he's said. He just hasn't been himself. It takes forever for him to answer a question. It's like he has to really search for it and like he doesn't know it." Emily said worriedly

Katie realized something, "It sounds like someone out a possession spell on him and they don't know quite how to be him yet."

"Shit. Do you know how hard it is to undo something like that?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. But, do you know how powerful someone would have to be to possess a warlock?" Katie asked.

"The only people in history known to do that are the daughters of Hecate, and they might not even be real." Emily said.

"They're real. They are the first dark witches. And it'll take a lot to kill them." Katie answered.

"Well. We're fucked."

"You have no idea." Katie sighed.

Emily got up and walked back up to the room. _God I'm hungry_, Katie thought. She hadn't had run out of blood today and still needed to find a hospital to get more.

She got up and headed toward where she heard the hospital was.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for a pretty girl like you to be out at night?" A voice asked

Katie turned to see dark eyes and hazel hair.

"Kol." Katie whispered.

**I know its short, don't judge me. What do you think? And who do you ship with Katie? It could be anyone. Love you guys so much and sorry for taking forever to upload. **


End file.
